


Лишние вещи

by tsepesh



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, fandom Terror 2019
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Иногда в экспедициях даже нужные вещи становятся лишними





	Лишние вещи

Когда-то давно, когда он ещё ходил по земле, а не был заперт во льдах в ненадёжном деревянном убежище, Гарри встретил старого натуралиста, чьи слова пришли ему на ум сейчас. «На флоте вам, Гарри, — говорил он, — придётся часто делать выбор, какую часть своей коллекции вы желаете спасти, какой неоткрытый вид привезти хотя бы чучелом, и наконец, какие записи сохранить. И решать придется быстро — секунда промедления может стоить жизни вам или вашим пациентам».

Старик оказался прав насчёт всего, кроме скорости. Объявление капитана Крозье и последовавшие за ним сборы оставили Гарри много времени на раздумья, но выбора не упростили.

Не помогал этому выбору и его собственный опыт ходьбы в упряжке, когда казалось, что даже лишний носовой платок в грузе заставит его переломиться пополам.

В итоге Гарри Гудсир, повышенный в глазах всей экспедиции до доктора, взял с собой часть записей — ту, которая относилась непосредственно к людям и их болезням, — и тельце Джако, в надежде, что оно поможет ему проникнуть в суть беды и, возможно, побороться с ней.

Мистер Хикки и его подручные оставили доктору Гудсиру только его собственную память.

* * *

Весь опыт мистера Блэнки говорил: табака никогда не хватает. Сколько его ни возьми, всё равно не хватит до конца плавания. Иногда ему казалось, что даже забей капитан весь трюм исключительно табаком, он иссякнет раньше, чем силы людей, лишённых остальных припасов.

Поэтому (ну, не только поэтому, а ещё из некоторых не до конца оформленных суеверных соображений) мистер Блэнки всегда берёг щепоть на последнюю трубку. Даже когда приходилось набивать её чем придется (лучше не задаваться вопросом, чем именно), в маленьком вышитом Эстер кисете оставалось немного табака. Обычно мистер Блэнки выкуривал этот остаток, когда корабль заходил в порт. Такой вот способ отпраздновать и заодно показать костлявой с косой, что он вернулся, вопреки всему.

Он забрал свой вышитый кисет с «Террора» тем апрельским утром, когда экипаж покидал корабль. Традицию пришлось нарушить в начале июня, обвязавшись верёвкой с погнутыми вилками и случайно открыв Северо-Западный морской проход.

* * *

Ключи Джеймс нашел случайно, доставая из сундука свитер и заинтересовавшись, что это звякает в глубине. Он достал связку и с минуту задумчиво смотрел на неё, силясь вспомнить, от чего каждый ключ.

— Представляешь, Фрэнсис, — сказал он капитану Крозье, собирая свои записи после затянувшегося совещания. — Я прихватил ключи от библиотеки, пары шкафов и один бог знает от чего ещё в доме моего брата. Сегодня нашел в сундуке и еле вспомнил, что за связка.

— Из дома брата? Ах да, ты рассказывал.

— Да. Глупо получилось.

— Почему же? Ты же к нему собирался сначала?

— Да, но зачем забрал ключи, ума не приложу. Ты ведь наверняка не взял ключей сэра Джеймса?

— Не должен был, вроде, — Крозье коротко рассмеялся. — Ты только что добавил работы Джопсону — теперь уже я собираюсь проверить, нет ли у меня чужих ключей.

Джеймс рассмеялся вместе с ним. Все ещё улыбаясь, они вышли из капитанской каюты «Террора».

Вернувшись на «Эребус», Джеймс переложил ключи к мелочам, которые собирался забрать с корабля в их пеший переход.

Он оставил связку в пустом лагере «Террор» вместе с остальными лишними вещами.


End file.
